Konami Man
is an android superhero created by Dr. Cinnamon (of TwinBee series fame) and a Konami mascot character. He made his first appearances as Easter eggs and secret bonus items in some early Konami video games. He was given his very own starring role in the 1988 Famicom crossover game Konami Wai Wai World, where he was accompanied by his new teammate, Konami Lady. History Appearances *'1984' – Road Fighter – Flies from the bottom to the top of the screen if the player progresses to a certain point in the level without crashing. *'1986' – King Kong 2: Ikari no Megaton Punch – Appears as a power-up which completely restores the player's health. *'1986' – Ganbare Goemon! Karakuri Dōchū *'1986' – The Goonies – Appears as a secret collectible item that awards 5,000 points on pick up; otherwise, the player only gets 1,000 points after it vanishes. *'1987' – Ai Senshi Nicol – Appears as a power-up which completely restores the player's health. *'1987' – The Goonies II – Appears in a few designated rooms as an ally who refills the player's health. If the player punches him, he will refuse to talk any further. *'1987' – Hi no Tori: Gaou no Bouken *'1987' – Esper Dream *'1988' – Konami Wai Wai World – Stars as the main protagonist of this Konami crossover game, along with Konami Lady. *'1989' – Ganbare Goemon 2 *'1991' – Wai Wai World 2: SOS!! Parsley Castle – Makes a brief cameo between stages. *'1991' – Moero TwinBee: Cinnamon-hakase o Sukue! *'1991' – The Legend of the Mystical Ninja – His picture appears inside of several buildings that contain minigames. *'1992' – Rampart *'1992' – Parodius Da! ~Shinwa kara Owarai e~ – He and other members of the Konami Team from the Wai Wai series (Konami Lady, Dr. Cinnamon, Goemon and Ebisumaru) appear inside of bubbles floating in the Omake Stage exclusive to the SNES/SFC version of the game. *'1994' – Piccadilly Circus: Konami Wai Wai World – Lead character of this prize redemption game, along with Konami Lady and other popular Konami characters. *'1995' – Tokimeki Memorial ~forever with you~ *'1997' – Castlevania: Symphony of the Night – Appears as a random icon for saved games on the memory card manager. *'1998' – Bishi Bashi Special *'1999' – Gungage *'2000' – International Track & Field 2000 *'2001' – Konami Krazy Racers *'2005' – Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow – Appears as a secret collectible item in the Clock Tower. Can be sold for 2,500G. *'2005' – Karaoke Revolution Party – Appears in the "thank you" sequence awarded by obtaining a diamond record on every song. *'2006' – Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin – Obtained after beating Hard Mode with a Level Cap of 1. Gives a permanent STR +50 boost . *'2007' – Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia – Appears as a secret collectible item (has no in-game use). *'2008' – Quiz Magic Academy V *'2010' – Castlevania: Harmony of Despair – Appears as a secret collectible item (has no in-game use). *'2018' – Pixel Puzzle Collection – Appears as a nonogram puzzle image. Other media *'1988 '– Konami Wai Wai World *'1989' – Warera Hobby's Famicom Seminar - Appears as an outfit in Chapter 25 from Volume 2. *'2019 '– Kaettekita Pixel Crows Gallery Konami Man - Road Fighter - 01.png|''Road Fighter'' (1984) Konami Man - Konami Wai Wai World - 01.png|''Konami Wai Wai World'' (1988) Konami Man Wai Wai World 2 - 01.png|''Wai Wai World 2'' (1991) Konami Man - Mystical Ninja - 01.png|''The Legend of the Mystical Ninja'' (1991) Konami Man - Parodius Da! - 01.png|''Parodius Da!'' (1992 - SNES/SFC) Konami Man - Symphony of the Night - 01.png|''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' (1997) Konami Man - Order of Ecclesia - 01.png|''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia'' (2007) Konami Man - Pixel Puzzle Collection - 01.png|''Pixel Puzzle Collection'' (2018) See also *Dr. Cinnamon *Konami Lady *''Konami Wai Wai World'' External links *Konami Man at the Castlevania Wiki *Konami Man appearances at the Crossover Wiki